


An American Werewolf in Lacey

by Fncking_werewolves



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, i lied its just lacey, lacey digs the werewolf thing, not for long i guess, vaguely misleading title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fncking_werewolves/pseuds/Fncking_werewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey is bored, werewolves are sexy, Ruby needs to loosen up. Contrary to what this might suggest, it's more plot than porn. Porn-free for the first few chapters, in fact</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been sitting on this for a while, tweaking here and there. I just have this need for more Lacey in my life, I mean, I really miss her slutty ways and terrible life choices (we have a lot in common). Without further ado, please enjoy my gay trash xoxoxo

In a small room, in a small apartment, looking out onto a small town, a stand off was happening between a bedsheet-covered lump and a particularly shrill alarm clock. Seconds passed in limbo before, slowly - to the sound of muffled swearing - an arm extended from the covers. The arm was preceded by a hand, which was currently feeling it’s way around the table for an appropriately sized book. Once a suitably hefty tome had been found, the top of a head peeked out from under the covers, taking aim. Needless to say, the sound of the alarm was rather abruptly brought to a halt.

She knew - she thinks - that today’s hangover was going to be a particularly bad one even before she’d opened her eyes. It’s got to be some sort of bad omen for the previous owner of your apartment to leave you the lovely gift of a pre-programmed wake up call at half seven in the morning, every morning. Probably a worse omen when the previous owner is also the previous inhabiter of your very own head…

Lacey French let out a pained groan and once again buried herself under the covers, trying to decide which aspect of her hangover won out - the nausea or the need for food. Eventually, however, it was her bladder that did it.

Grabbing a tshirt, she began the routine stumble to the bathroom, pulling up the messages on her phone en route.

_Gold: It would be appreciated if you could come down to the shop later._

_207-548-5578: Hi, it’s James from the bar. Where’d you run off to???_

_Gold: 1pm sharp. please._

She made a face and switched to twitter instead. _Ugh, men. Needy arseholes the lot of them._

It was a miracle, she thought, that there were still guys in this shithole for her to give her number to, it was getting _boring_ for christ’s sake. Lather, rinse, repeat and all that. Idly she wondered how long it’d be before she’d have to start doing laps, making her way round a second time.

Her head gave the starting pangs of a killer headache and she checked the time again, 7:35. Letting out a groan, she collapsed back into bed, pulling the covers up, back asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

* * *

 

The small town in question was Storybrooke Maine, and a couple of streets over it’s equally as small diner was catering to the daily swell of half-asleep customers.

Ruby looked up as the bell dinged and the door opened, smirking slightly at the zombie-like state of one Emma Swan, sheriff and confidante. She watched on, entertained, as Emma shuffled towards the counter and collapsed onto one of the stools, dragging a hand up in a futile attempt to rub the sleep from her eyes.

Laughter playing on her lips, Ruby quirked an eyebrow expectantly. “Coffee?” She asked, receiving a half-hearted nod in response.

“I so do not need to be awake right now - no crime happens before at least twelve. Well known fact.”

Ruby fiddled with the coffee machine, her back to her friend. “You say that every morning”

“Yeah well it’s true every morning.”

Emma gave a thankful smile as the coffee was set down in front of her, and drank it in silence, Ruby busying herself with the other customers.  
With a sigh, she got up to leave, turning to Ruby before she was out the door, “Hey, we’re still on for drinks tonight, yeah? Me you and Snow?”

Ruby flashed her a grin, “Count on it.”

“Great! I’ll meet you at the Rabbit Hole at eight.”

 

* * * *

 

“…I mean, we at least all expected her to open up the library again, right? Not just be some, some-”

Ruby let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair. Why did the topic of conversation always come back to this, to her. She grit her teeth, waiting it out.

Emma shot her a sympathetic look,

“Hey, Snow, why don’t you go and get us some more drinks?”

Snow looked up, lost in her rant, before muttering out an ‘oh, of course’ and heading towards the bar. Emma placed a comforting hand on Ruby’s back,

“Sorry, you know she’s oblivious sometimes. It’s got to be hard, hearing about her all the time. I mean, considering how you felt about her…”

Ruby looked up, eyebrow raised.

“How I felt? She was my friend.”

Emma gave her a look,

“My _best_ friend,” she added as an afterthought. “And it’s been months anyway, we all know she’s not coming back.”

“Your best friend who gave you hickeys the size of my fist?”

Ruby flushed scarlet and took a sip of her drink, before flashing the sheriff a grin,

“Don’t go projecting your forbidden love fantasies on other people Emma, it’s not good for you.”

Emma held her hands up in mock surrender,

“Okay, okay! Just ‘friends’. I just know you cared about her, y’know?”

Ruby let out a small sound of agreement, frowning into her drink. It bothered her sometimes, the way her friends spoke about her as if she was dead. Belle.  
Sometimes she wished she was. It was so unbelievably selfish, she’d never admit it to anyone, but she just wished that her body wasn’t walking around serving as a constant reminder.

They’d had a thing, sort of, back before Lacey. It’d only happened a couple times, but they’d both known it was leading to more.

She looked up at the girl in question - currently hanging off of some guy over by the pool table.

_She was just so different._

Ruby shook her head, _different_ doesn’t equate to _bad_ , she knew. Treating it as such made her feel like Snow. She loved Snow, always had, she just wasn’t so big on the judge-y.

And besides, Ruby was no stranger to the drunken partying, the guy-of-the-week lifestyle. She’d had more than her fair share of sex fuelled rumours spread about her back in the booty shorts days.

Mostly she just wished she’d give her the time of day. Well, it also wouldn’t hurt for her to stop being so damn rude.

The slam of a glass against the table in front of her brought her back to the present,

“Oh my god,” Snow started, doing her best scandalised grandmother impression, “You’ll never guess what I just overheard at the bar…”

Ruby groaned, turning to Emma,

“Dance floor?”

* * * *

Lacey watched with mild interest as yet another guy approached the table. That girl who’d visited her in the hospital - Ruby, was it? -

“-Come on Ruby! We had such a good time before-“

Lacey smirked, yeah, Ruby - she was getting almost as much attention as Lacey herself. That wasn’t what interested her though (She was hot, really hot - anyone with half a sex drive could tell why people wanted her. Fuck, if it wasn’t for the whole goody-goody vibe she’d probably have tried for it herself by now.)

Her interest lay in the way that each man would return to the bar - she’d overheard a good few of them now - muttering the same insults about _‘that fucking wolf’_.

She was vaguely aware of some guy chatting away beside her, and when the fifth victim of Ruby’s charm ended up slumped at the bar she decided it was time to take action. Never taking her eyes off of Ruby, she raised a hand - hitting the guy next to her for attention (and apparently cutting him off mid sentence, but that wasn’t her problem.)

“That girl, you know her?”

“Ruby?” He grinned down at her, “Oh yeah, you could say I know her pretty well.”

He winked and she rolled her eyes, “What’s her deal?”

Taking a step into her personal space, he grinned, “Don’t you know?”

She narrowed her eyes, giving him a questioning look, he leaned down, pausing for a second before speaking in a stage whisper - like he was telling a ghost story - she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes for a second time,

“She’s a _werewolf_.” He waggled his eyebrows and Lacey scoffed, pulling back,

“A werewolf? Really? I know this town’s fucked up but that’s just a little too _hammer horror_ for me to believe.”

He shrugged, “It’s true.”

There was a pause before he spoke again,

“So, do you want to get out of here?”

She turned to face him, considered her options, and cast one more glance at Ruby,

“Buy me another drink and I’ll think about it.”

 

* * * *

She hadn’t had to think about it long, the guy - Bobby? Brian? Something with a B, definitely - was nice, and vaguely handsome, as far as Storybrooke goes. She ended up back at his place with his trousers down around his ankles and his hand up her top.

The sex was below average, after a couple minutes of him fumbling around her clit it became adamantly clear that she shouldn’t be expecting a mind blowing orgasm and by the time he was finished (which was around five minutes later) she was basically having to pinch herself in an effort to stay awake.

It was pretty much the same routine that had occurred the last few times she’d bothered having a one night stand. She’d gone through the majority of the patrons at the Rabbit Hole - well, the ones young enough that she wouldn’t give them an aneurysm - and now she was just bored. It always ended up the same, traipsing back to her apartment at some ungodly hour in the morning wearing last night’s clothes and feeling thoroughly unsatisfied.

She turned a corner and paused, regarding the diner with an odd look on her face.

_“That girl, what’s her deal?”_

_“Ruby?” He grinned down at her, taking a step into her personal space, “Don’t you know?”_

_She narrowed her eyes, giving him a questioning look, he leaned down, pausing for a second before speaking in a stage whisper - like he was telling a ghost story - she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes,_

_“She’s a werewolf.”_

She could see Ruby through the window, waitressing as per, and made a snap decision, heading towards the diner. At the very least this might add something interesting to her day.

 

* * * *

 

“I’ve been hearing rumours about you.”

Ruby didn’t even bother to look up, instead just continued to wipe down the counter.  
“What is it this time? I thought that the fact I’d fucked my way through storybooke was old news by now.”

Lacey snorted, “Definitely old news, plus I know for a fact that one’s more than a rumour.”

“Are you going to order something or are you just here to waste my time?”

“That depends.”

Ruby looked up, an eyebrow raised, “On?”

“Whether or not you really turn into a big dog once a month.”

Ruby froze for just a second too long, Lacey’s eyes widened.

“Holy shit.”

“Look, I-“

“It’s _true?_ ” she gaped,

“Jesus Christ,” She groaned, “What’s with this fucking town. I should’ve known not to get into this before midday.”

Ruby looked down, still tense, “Did Gold tell you?”

“Gold?” Lacey snorted, “Fuck no, he doesn’t tell me anything, I swear that man still believes _‘a woman should be seen and not heard._ ’” She did a half-assed impression of his accent, Ruby almost laughed. “I heard off of some complete arse at the rabbit hole.”

Ruby’s shoulders dropped, “Which is why you didn’t think it was true.” She said, bobbing her head.

“Yup. God, this is insane. This whole town is insane. You, Ruby Lucas, town slut turned goody-goody and sheriff’s right hand man, a werewolf? Like, gets all hairy once a month and savages people, real life werewolf?”

Ruby paled, her face expressionless, “Are you quite finished?”

“Almost, ugh I need a drink.”

“Sorry, we don’t serve anything alcoholic before noon.” She paused, before - reluctantly - adding, “Coffee?”

Lacey made a face, “Sure you can’t irish it up a bit? This is so not where I thought this conversation would go.”

Ruby shook her head, “This isn’t the rabbit hole, but y’know, I’d be so okay with you going there, like, right now.”

“No way, you don’t just drop that on me and then send me off to some other bar,” She sighed, “Coffee it is.”

“You know this isn’t a bar, right?” She smirked, “And I don’t think I dropped anything on you, if I remember correctly you did the dropping all on your own.”

Lacey waved a hand, “If you serve alcohol _at all_ I reserve my right to call this a bar. And this is all so besides the point. You’re a _werewolf,_ an honest to god werewolf. Like, howl at the moon, silver bullets, all of that stuff?”

Ruby handed over her drink and let out a sigh, “Right now, I’m just a waitress.”

“And superman’s just a reporter.” She blew on it before taking a gulp, “Jesus, you think you’ve got a handle on the human condition and then all this magic shit comes up. Fucking werewolves.”

Ruby didn’t bother to reply, instead just continuing to wipe down the counter. _Fucking werewolves indeed_.

 

* * *

 

Chucking her keys in the bowl beside the door when she got back to her apartment later that day, Lacey headed over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Her eyes fell to the half-open cupboard, full of DVDs.

The previous owner - Belle, she grimaced - hadn’t really got the hang of DVDs yet, when Lacey first opened the cupboard all it’d contained were a couple movie adaptions of Jane Austen books and the second Lord of the Rings film. With the help of Gold’s credit card (and her excellent taste) the shelves had filled up considerably. She liked movies, and she had _a lot_ of free time.

She scanned the horror section, before smirking and pulling out _ginger snaps_. At least this is a good excuse for a movie marathon, if ever there was one.  
Several movies, a bag of cheetos and the rest of the daylight later Lacey is slightly drunk and eyeing her phone. She’s already made an abundance of, what she thinks are quite frankly hilarious, tweets but she’s like 90% sure Ruby doesn’t follow her and that takes most of the fun out of it.

Scrolling through her contacts she couldn’t help but think that _maybe_ smashing up Belle’s phone had been a stupid idea, at least then she’d probably have Ruby’s number.

She landed on a contact she was sure hadn’t been there the day before: Bruce from the bar. The name was followed by a winky face and she rolled her eyes, regretting ever downloading emojis in the first place.

Bruce, she knew it’d been a B name.

A wicked smile crossed her face then, and she pressed call.

“Hey, it’s Lacey. You know Ruby Lucas, right?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obv this is nowhere near canon, yeah?? Also I'm totally welcome to criticism etc, I don't have a beta so I'm flying blind a bit here

The spice girls blared through the diner and Emma looked at Ruby critically from across the counter. She pulled out her phone, looking a little sheepish,

“I forgot to change it okay, and you can’t judge I’ve seen you dancing to this after a few beers.” She frowned, “Huh, unknown number.”

“Turn off that racket girl, you’re supposed to be working!”

Ruby shot a glare in the direction of the kitchen and hit answer,

“Who is this?”

_“So, are you pure of heart? Do you say your prayers by night?”_

“What?”

_“The Wolfman? God, for someone who’s a literal werewolf you really don’t know your shit.”_

“Lacey? How did you get my number?”

Across the counter Emma’s eyebrows shot up, she mouthed _‘Lacey?’_ Ruby just shrugged.

_“Well, you did fuck your way through the population of storybooke - you said it yourself, all it took was a well placed blowjob.”_

There was a beep as Ruby ended the call.

“Ugh, gross.”

Emma made a face, “Need me to talk to her?”

An image of Emma pulling her Important Sheriff act flashed through her mind, she entertained it for a second before shaking her head,

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ll handle it.”

She figured that scenario would end in a fight, and a black eye was the last thing Emma needed. Plus, Lacey in handcuffs? One memory she _so_ did not want to have to deal with, her imagination was having enough issues already without that majorly problematic kick in the teeth.

Emma just shrugged and went back to her beer, oblivious to the pink tinge on Ruby’s cheeks.

 

* * * *

  
_“So if you leave it long enough do you have like this massive monobrow thing going on? Like I’m assuming you have to pluck regularly?”_

Ruby just opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to formulate process what exactly she was being asked. Most of what she was thinking revolved around the word ‘rude’.

“What?”

_“Never trust a man whose eyebrows meet!”_ Ruby had to hold the phone away from her face so that Lacey wouldn’t hear her trying not to laugh at what was probably the worst croaky old lady impression she had ever heard coming down the line.

_“…I mean, you’re not a man, but does it still stand? Do girls get out of the weird monobrow clause? How would that work anyway like do werewolves target people who have monobrows or are monobrows a sign of…”_

Ruby rolled her eyes at the rambling. The last thing she heard before hanging up was a cry of   
_“Come on Lucas the company of wolves is a classic you’ve got to know this one!”_

  
* * * *

_“Were you born on Christmas eve?”_

Ruby snorted, “I’m a Libra.”

_“Huh. Aries.”_

Lacey hung up this time.

  
* * * *

  
“Why do you never just text me?”

_“I don’t have the patience for texting. Plus, I’m not stupid - I know you’d just not bother to reply.”_

“Maybe I’d reply if you said something worth replying to.”

_“Please, I’m always worth replying to.”_

  
* * *

  
_“Hairy on the inside?”_

That one just prompted an immediate hang-up.

  
* * *

  
_“I’m onto twilight now. I don’t suppose any of this is right?”_

Ruby grinned, “Well, I do have a crush on Kristen Stewart…”

  
* * *

_“So is it a coming of age thing, did you go all Ginger Fitzgerald when you got your period?”_

Ruby made a face, but didn’t hang up.

“There’s way more to it than that. Also who’s Ginger Fitzgerald?”

_“Ugh you really need a movie education. Am I making you uncomfortable?”_

“A little.”

_“Good.”_

Ruby rolled her eyes and hit end call.

  
* * * *

  
_“Is the silver bullets thing true?”_

“Not just bullets, silver anything. We’ve been around a whole lot longer than guns y’know. Plus, bullets? Not exactly commonplace in the Enchanted Forest.” She snorted, “I can’t believe you’re actually reading up on me.”

_“Tell me about it, this is more studying than I ever did in High School. You are mildly interesting though.”_

“Am I?”

_“Mmm, more interesting than Gold and this shite shop he’s got me holed up in. Besides, I was already kind of a werewolf expert.”_

Ruby scoffed, she could practically hear the eyebrow waggle after that one.

  
* * * *

 

A few days later Ruby found herself at Lacey’s apartment. It’d started off as a half hearted attempt to get her to back off. The days she didn’t come into the diner she’d call her, making teasing remarks or bombarding her with questions. But really - although she’d adamantly deny it if anyone dared suggest it - she was intrigued. She didn’t know Lacey, not really, and she couldn’t imagine her occupying the same space as Belle once had. Ruby was curious. Just about the apartment, she told herself, absolutely not about what the changed interior said about the person who occupied it…

She’d imagined Lacey would live somewhere modern, tacky, all leopard print and dirty dishes. The ultimate bachelorette pad. Maybe with a waterbed, a lot of mirrors… Turns out all she’d got right was the dirty dishes.

A surprisingly large amount of the decor had been left unchanged, but, Ruby supposed, they were the same person after all - it’d make sense for them to have similar tastes. Plus, from the look of things, Lacey was probably the laziest person in the entire universe, and new furniture requires a certain amount of effort.

A groove had been created in the tatty old sofa, surrounded by a nest of blankets and take-out containers. Small stacks of DVDs were littered around the place, along with CDs and what seemed to be the entire contents of a well-stocked wardrobe. The new additions furniture-wise included a footstool and a fancy coffee maker, which was currently haphazardly perched within an arms length of the sofa nest. Ruby wondered if Lacey moved from the spot at all, save to answer the door.

There were books too, mostly young adult novels with lots of curly writing and black and red front covers, but also a hefty amount of trashy werewolf-themed erotica. Ruby looked pointedly at them and raised an eyebrow,

“That’s some thorough research you’ve been doing there…”

Lacey gave a smirk, “Those were actually here before, the really dirty ones were particularly dog-eared. I think our lady of perpetual purity had very eclectic taste in books.”

She winked and Ruby blushed scarlet. She supposed Belle certainly had been an avid reader, never one to discriminate. They were probably for educational purposes.

Lacey looked thoughtful for a moment before blurting out “I suppose the werewolf kink must run deep, eh?”

Ruby made a face. “Kink? Really? Please don’t tell me you’d actually fuck a wolf.”

Lacey barked out a laugh, “Nah, just super hot girls who could kill a man with their bare hands.” She threw Ruby another wink.

A sick feeling settled in Ruby’s stomach at that and she turned her attention back to the DVDs.

“For someone who claims to have excellent taste, you sure have a lot of horror movies.”

“You don’t like horror movies?”

“I’ve never been a big fan,” Picking one out at random, she looked at the cover - a picture of a decidedly dead looking girl and some dude brandishing a chainsaw. “Seems kinda trashy.”

Lacey snorts, “Says you.” Taking the box and putting it back on the shelf. She continued,  
  
“My dad thought so too, thought they were a massive waste of time and money.” She turned, flashing Ruby a devilish grin, “Naturally, I’d sneak out and watch them every chance I got.” Shrugging slightly, she added “They kind of became a guilty pleasure.”

“Is this what you meant when you said you were kind of a werewolf expert?” She gestured to the DVDs,

“Maybe.” Lacey said, a glint in her eye. “Want to watch one?”

Ruby groaned, “No way, wolf drama kinda loses the entertainment factor when you go through it first hand. Plus, before anything else goes on we need to do something about the state of your apartment.”

Confused, Lacey looked around,

“Looks fine to me?”

Ruby wrinkled her nose, “Even without the wolf senses this place is offensive.”

She crossed the room to the kitchen, regarding the cluttered sink for a second before drawing back the curtains, taking a second to revel in the groan that came from behind her. Grabbing a dish towel and chucking in it what she hoped to be the general direction of Lacey’s head, she turned,

“Come on, I’ll wash you dry.”

* * *

It was later on, when they were watching an appropriately wolf-free movie, that an idea formed in Lacey’s head. She side-eyed Ruby, thinking of a _subtle_ way to approach the subject.

“So…”

Ruby turned, giving her a questioning look.

“Where do you go during wolfstime?”

Then again, subtlety had never been her strong point.

Side eyeing her, one eyebrow raised, Ruby asked, “Why are you so obsessed with the wolf?”

“You answer mine and I’ll answer yours.”

Ruby sighed, “I’m not going to tell you where I go, too dangerous.”

“Then I guess you’ll never know. And I’ll have you know I can handle myself, I’m a big girl remember?”

Ruby ran a hand through her hair, so far she’d actually been having a nice time - surprisingly nice - but any talk of the wolf like this, in the context of being around people, made her uneasy. She’d had control once, but things were so different here, she was practically feral and that scared the shit out of her.

“You can’t understand what it’s like, okay?”

“Oh cut all this angsty crap, believe it or not I’m trying to help you.”

Ruby gave her a disbelieving look, “Help me?”

Lacey rolled her eyes, “You’re so repressed it makes my head hurt.”

“Repressed? I’m not _repressing_ the wolf, I’m- I’m taking the appropriate precautions! People could _die_ if I didn’t, don’t you get that?”

Lacey snorted, “Bull. Shit. You’re scared and it’s making you have this major stick up your ass, it’s not even just _‘the wolf’_ you’re repressing!”

Ruby stood up, frustratedly rubbing a hand across her eyes, “You know what, I’m gonna go.”

“You can’t say I’m wrong. What happened to the Ruby who banged half of this shitty town?”

Ruby turned, shooting her a glare, “She grew up.”

As the door slammed shut, Lacey shrugged, pouring herself a glass of wine. If Ruby wasn’t going to tell her where she went that was fine, she’d just have to find someone who would.

* * *

All but collapsing onto one of the bar stools, Lacey audibly groaned. She’d approached anyone who she thought would have an inkling and found out Grand Fuck All. Well, almost everyone, it was common knowledge that Granny Lucas kept a shotgun under the counter and Lacey still had some semblance of self preservation.

She turned, ordering a jack and coke, before scouting the bar for any possible leads. She caught eyes with Emma Swan, who gave her what she probably thought was a perfectly intimidating ‘bad cop’ look. Lacey winked at her. Honestly, she’d thought Emma would be a pretty good bet, fiercely loyal ex-con, obviously not scared of a little sneaking around. Clearly, she’d underestimated the Sheriff’s moral compass, the whole encounter had been a complete train wreck.  
She’d thought about trying that Blanchard woman and her puppy dog of a husband but she’d got as far as walking over to them before she received a withering glare and ended up staring at their backs as they walked away.

She brought her drink to her lips, draining the glass before setting it back down on the bar. A frown was fixed on her face as she tried to figure out a way to get what she wanted. Or, to figure out Ruby, as much as she was trying to convince herself the two weren’t one and the same.

“What’re you drinking?”

She let out an irritated groan at the interruption, today really was not her day. She barely spared a glance at the man who’d spoken before waving her hand in dismissal and making her way out of the bar.

* * *

It was to her great surprise that the next day in the diner a heavy hand plunked down her coffee and, instead of the usual sarcastic comment and contradictory smile, she was greeted with the stern face of Eugenia Lucas. She cast a questioning glance, a complaint on her lips, when Granny leaned towards her.

“It’s the first day of Wolfstime, your girl’s off getting her rest.”

Lacey scoffed, “Like I care if Ruby’s here or not, I’m here for the coffee not the company.”

Granny just stared, clearly unconvinced. “I’ve heard what you’re trying to find out about my granddaughter.”

Lacey tried to remain disinterested, but inwardly was perking up, this is it. _This is the part where I finally find out this bollocks._

“I don’t like you.” Granny started, and Lacey slumped, _‘this is going nowhere’_ running through her head.

“I don’t like you, and I don’t trust you, but I think your head’s in the right place, even if I don’t approve of how you're going about it.”

Lacey eyed her suspiciously, unsure of where this was going, “What do you mean?”

Granny sighed, “Look, that girl needs a kick in the right direction and theres no one around here brave enough to do it. I may not like you, but I don’t doubt you’ll get the job done better than that Swan girl at least, and Snow’s been nought but useless through here. Everyone’s tiptoeing around the wolf but I don’t think you give a damn.”

“I couldn’t care less.”

Granny nodded a fraction, “Good.”

Lacey leaned forward, “So you’ll tell me where she’s going tonight?”

Granny huffed, “That’s one thing I won’t do, stay away from the wolf, child. Push the girl, not the animal. I know all too well where that leads.”

She left then, and Lacey let out a sigh, this is going to be much harder than anticipated.

* * *

Wolfstime turned out to be an excruciatingly slow three days, three very Ruby-less days. Lacey found herself wondering what she even did with her time before she set her mind to this ordeal.

Gold had been another problem, she found him always lingering around her, a constant overbearing presence. She supposed he’d always been like that though, and found herself getting annoyed over the fact that it was bothering her now when it never had before. She just tried to put it out of her mind, think about the money.

Keep him happy, keep comfortable. Simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of filler?? maybe ??? who knows really it's been a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so there is some hetero sex in this but it's not described explicitly ? Also it might be like hella badly written because I have no experience in that area but hey, have fun

Ruby was lying on her bed mindlessly scrolling through her phone and listening to the rhythmic patter of rain on the window when there was a heavy knock on the door. Confused, she crossed the room and opened it to find a soaking wet Lacey frozen a couple of steps down the hall, looking very conflicted. She turned, and Ruby just raised an eyebrow, leaning against the doorjamb.

“I don’t know why I’m here.” Lacey huffed, proffering a half empty bottle of wine, “But I bring alcohol, possibly also bad decisions.”

Eyeing her skeptically, Ruby didn’t budge from her place blocking the doorway. “I’m still mad at you.”

Lacey just continued to stare up at her, one eyebrow raised. It was clear she was going for the sarcastic vibe but she kept wobbling unsteadily and Ruby could see definite hints of a kicked-puppy expression lurking under the surface. So she rolled her eyes and stepped back, holding the door open,

“Come on, get in then.”

She made a face as Lacey flopped down on the bed and let out a frustrated groan,

“Okay, I’m going to ask what’s wrong but first if you’re going to do that I’m getting you some dry clothes,” She went to the closet and chucked over a tshirt, “I do have to sleep there later you know, and I’d appreciate it if i wasn’t freezing to death in a wet bed.”

Lacey rolled over, giving her a seductive smirk, “Maybe I’ll keep you warm.”

Ruby groaned, “Okay, no more wine for you.”

Once Lacey was relatively dry the two ended up sitting in awkward silence for a moment before Ruby turned to her,

“So, what brings you to my door at this ungodly hour then?”

Lacey toyed with her bangles, not meeting Ruby’s eye,

“Shite day.” “Do you want to…” Ruby paused, looking reluctantly towards Lacey, “Talk about it?”

“No.”

A beat,

“Ugh fine then. Pass the wine.”

Ruby did.

“It’s just Gold, we had an argument earlier. Old man thinks he fucking owns me. He had the nerve to tell me he ‘didn’t want me seeing you’, like I give two shits about what he wants, you know?.” She took a long swig from the bottle and blanched a little before continuing,

“He does this thing where he’ll just look at me with these big sad eyes - like I’m disappointing him just by existing. And like, fuck if I care what he thinks of me, I’m Lacey French, I don’t care what _anyone_ thinks of me, but theres something in the way he looks at me and I can just tell he’s thinking about her. His precious Belle.” She spat out the name.

Ruby looked down, she’d gotten to the point where when she looked at Lacey all she saw was Lacey and all of a sudden she was feeling incredibly guilty about that.

“It’s not just him you know, it’s everyone. I’m so so sick of not feeling valid, it’s like I’m not even real.”

She stopped abruptly, pinching the bridge of her nose,

“Fuck, I’m drunk. I didn’t mean to say half of that shit. I don’t know why I said that.”

Ruby looked torn, part of her wanted to reach out and comfort her, to wipe the crumpled expression off of her face, but that wasn’t the relationship they had. She didn’t know what the boundaries were between them, but she knew that wasn’t it. So, she just sat there, frowning down at her hands and missing the sarcasm and the mocking and the attitude she’d come to think of as intrinsically Lacey. She didn’t know what to do with this broken up girl, and it scared her. She didn’t like feeling helpless.

Lacey looked up at her, “You used to look at me like that, you know?”

Ruby offered a half smile, “Yeah, I know.”

“I’m glad I pissed you off enough for you to get your head out of your ass. What changed?”

Ruby shrugged, “You’re not her. I guess I just needed to realise that.”

Something clicked in Lacey’s brain then,

“You had feelings for her.”

Ruby sighed, “Not quite. Well, the beginnings of anyway. And don’t give me that look - it went both ways.”

Lacey snorted, “It all makes sense now, I wondered why Gold hated you so much. I figured you’d turned him down or something but no, you were fucking his ‘one true love’” She made air quotes, laughing, before falling back onto the bed. Ruby cracked a grin at this, glad that the desperate look had left Lacey’s eyes,

“God, I’m sick of this town. I can’t go anywhere without people looking at me all moony-eyed, it’s like they’re in mourning or something. _I’m not her_.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Am I really that bad?” Lacey turned to face her, her voice was all brash and sarcastic, but Ruby could see a flicker of uncertainty in her eyes, an insecurity.

“No,” she added softly, “You’re not.”

She looked over at Lacey again, who was giving her the most intense stare. She opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but then decided against it, pulling her face into a slight frown.

Ruby could’ve sworn she was going to kiss her.

She would probably have kissed her back.

A heavy silence fell over the two, before Lacey’s phone started blaring, causing them both to jump.

“Shit, it’s Gold,” She frowned down at the screen, “I’ve got to go.”

Ruby raised her eyebrows, “You sound _so_ happy about that.”

Lacey shrugged, pulling on her still-damp pants, “Yeah, well, I’m not so into some old dude wanting to make sweet love to me.” She collected her boots and shrugged on her jacket, “But I am into cash, which he has in abundance. So, the way I see it, small price to pay y’know?” She paused, halfway out the door, “Here, come by tomorrow and I’ll give you your shirt back,” shot her a wink, and then left.

Ruby was left with an empty bottle of wine, her room smelling of perfume, wondering what the hell just happened.

 

* * * *

 

“So, I saw Lacey leaving your place last night.”

Ruby stayed silent, drawing in the condensation on the side of her glass. She gave Emma a ‘so?’ look.

“I’m just saying, be careful there. I know we’re all hoping Belle, uh, comes back but for now at least it seems like Lacey’s here to stay.”

“I’m not just hanging around her in the hope that she’ll magically transform back into who she used to be.”

Emma looked puzzled, “So you don’t want her back?”

“That’s not what I’m saying. I dunno, I miss Belle like crazy, but I guess I like hanging around with Lacey too? Am I not allowed to want both?.”

Emma snorted, “Well yeah, but isn’t Lacey kind of a class A bitch?”

Ruby shrugged, “She doesn’t expect anything of me. I don’t have to be good all the time. Like, with Snow, she’s been my best friend for years now - I’ve been at her side through everything, but theres this pressing need to always do what’s right and good and proper. There’s a reason Mary Margaret and Ruby weren’t friends, and Ruby’s still me. Plus,” She added, shooting the sheriff an accusatory glare, “You can hardly talk, you’re the one getting down and dirty with _Madam Mayor_.”

Emma gaped like a fish for a few seconds before leaning forwards, _“How do you know that?_ ” She hissed.

Ruby scoffed, “Please, you’re not exactly subtle, I totally saw you doing the walk of shame when I was on my run the other day.”

Emma groaned, dropping her head onto the desk with a thud. “We were being so careful.” She peeked up at Ruby, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

Ruby gave her a look, “As if I would. Just be careful okay? Not everyone in town is going to be as cool with it as I am.”

“I know, I know, but there’s something about her. Regina Mills is just-“

“Miss Swan.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “-Right behind me, apparently.” She turned, “Hey Regina, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you were free tonight? There’s some official business I’d like to go over.”

Ruby waggled her eyebrows, Emma kicked her under the table.

“Uh, I was actually going to go to the Rabbit Hole with Ruby.” A lightbulb flickered over her head, “Hey, why don’t you come along?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, inwardly Ruby groaned.

 

* * * *

 

“She’s not Belle. I know that. I am very aware.”

Ruby wanted to bang her head off of the table. She could’ve believe they were having this conversation for the second time today. Apparently, Emma didn’t quite _get_ curse personalities.

“Think of her as another person entirely,” Regina added,

Emma looked confused, “What, like her evil twin?”

“She’s not evil, either.” Ruby gave her a pointed look.

Emma shrugged, “Could’ve fooled me, I heard that she likes to watch gold do his dirty work.”

Ruby shuddered, “I do not want to know anything about Gold’s dirty work, thank you very much.”

“Seconded.” Regina finished her drink, “Anyone for another?”

As she left for the bar Ruby flashed Emma a wolfish grin, “I’m all for this new…” She waggled her eyebrows, “ _Arrangement_ between you two, anyone who pays for my drink is good in my books. She paused, “Especially if they don’t spend the whole time trying to look down my shirt.”

Emma sighed, “Well that’s one person I don’t have to worry about. I’m planning on avoiding telling my mom for as long as possible.”

Ruby made a face, “Yeah, that’s probably a good shout. She may be warming up to Regina a little but I feel she’s not quite ready to know her daughter’s boning the evil queen.”

“She’s not evil anymore.”

“Wow that seems to be getting said a lot this evening.”

Later on Regina pulled Ruby aside,

“Listen, you’re probably aware of how little I care about what you and Miss French do with your spare time but for Emma’s sake I suppose I’d best tell you to be very careful, Gold is dangerous and I can’t imagine he’s all too pleased with you interfering with his little ‘true love’ quest.”

Ruby just opened and shut her mouth a few times before tilting her head a little,

“I don’t know what Emma’s told you, or what you think is going on with Lacey and me but honestly we’re just friends.”

Regina pursed her lips, “Well whatever you are you’d best be careful about it, much as I hate to admit it he is a dangerous man.”

Ruby just stared, dumfounded, before nodding slightly, watching as Regina turned away to rejoin Emma on the dance-floor.

* * * *

A month passed, a month of reluctant movie nights and ‘begrudgingly’ spending time together and just generally refusing to admit that what had been formed was a friendship. Tentative, but very real.

Lacey looked disdainfully at Ruby, half-dancing around her kitchen. She’d woken up to an all too cheery whistling coming from the kitchen and warily made her way through, stopping to grab a reasonably heavy looking candlestick on the way. She rolled her eyes as she spotted Ruby dancing around the kitchen, dumping take out containers into a trash bag.

“I’d rather I was being burgled.” She said, collapsing onto the sofa.

Ruby wrinkled her nose in distaste, “You should really start locking your door, in a town with as much evil as this one burglars are the least of your worries.”

“What can I say, being gold’s kept woman has its advantages."

She paused, "Not to be rude but-“

Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“-actually no, rude is appropriate. What exactly are you doing here?”

“I could smell this place from the diner and felt it was my civic duty to put a stop to it before it started putting people off their meals.”

“Now who’s being rude.”

Lacey was promptly cut off by a not-quite-clean dishtowel being aimed at her face.

“Come on,” Ruby said with a smirk, “I’ll wash, you dry.”

* * * *

After the dreaded dishes were washed Lacey and Ruby were killing time watching nonsense TV. Ruby was playing at something on her phone, Lacey watched on, unusually silent. Half an hour until Ruby’s shift starts. Four texts from Gold. There was a niggling worry that if she kept ignoring him like this he’d just show up, but that was something she pushed to the back of her mind, it wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong here, she was her own woman after all.

Ruby had stopped prodding her about the unusual quietness, every time she’d tried she’d got a scathing retort in response, so she just sat there frowning.

Glancing over at her every so often, Lacey’s own frown would deepen. She hadn’t meant to snap but she sure as hell wasn’t going to say sorry. She picked at her nails and huffed out a sigh in frustration. At that, Ruby stood up;

“Look, I’m just going to go. I don’t know what’s gotten into you today but I’m not just going to sit here and bask in the awkward silence. If you want to stop treating me like shit then you know where I’ll be.”

She turned, leaving a slightly stunned Lacey at her heels.

The slam of the door brought her back to the present and she bit out, a second too late

“Yeah, well, if you can't appreciate my company maybe it’s not good enough for you anyway!”

She slumped back against the sofa, chucking a pillow across the room.

“Oh you _Idiot_.” She whispered to herself, thumping her head down on her hand.

She sat like that for a moment, and let herself be washed over by the sounds of reality TV with the volume down low, and then brought out her phone. Hesitating for a few seconds she tapped on the lock screen with her fingernails, trying to work out what to say. She typed out a message and hit send.

She hesitated again, huffing out another breath, before typing another.

Shutting the messenger app she tried to ignore the little red dot beside her texts.

Texts, plural.

Five of them, in fact, all from Gold.

She lay back, checking the time, and closed her eyes trying to steel herself. Time to pay a visit to Mr Benefactor.

* * * *

Down the street, Ruby was walking to work, rolling her eyes at the message that’d just came through on her phone.

**Lacey:** you shouldnt have left

_What a shitshow of a day._

She was about to return her phone to her pocket when another message buzzed through,

**Lacey:** sorry.

A pained expression crossed Ruby’s face, did she seriously think that was going to work?

At least she’s trying, Ruby thought to herself, before shaking her head and returned her phone to her pocket, not hard enough. She walked into the diner and put her coat in the back, getting her apron and readying herself for her shift.

* * * *

Across town, Lacey was having a shit day of her own.

To her chagrin, she realised, that it was becoming more difficult. Being with Gold, that is. Well, physically anyway.

The only positive of the situation was that he didn’t seem to have noticed. Not that this surprised her, she’d become pretty good at this sort of thing over the years. She was a master at shutting off, just letting her body do its thing while she did hers, the sooner it was over the better.

She’d started off trying to get into it, focusing on the feeling and flicking through her fantasies until she found something that’s get the job done. However, that proved to be difficult when he just wouldn’t stop _talking_. She reckoned it’d be difficult for anyone to get off with some old fuck whispering _‘oh yes dearie, you like it like that.’_ in their ear, talk about sweet nothing.

It wasn’t even enough to just think about the money anymore, even with the security of the comfortable lifestyle she still walked away feeling used. It wasn’t about ‘doing what she had to do anymore’, there was just something about him and this whole ordeal that just left her feeling icky.

He shuddered underneath her, and she knew he must be getting close.

She frowned a little, before faking another moan.

_It seems I’ve gotten myself into quite the sticky situation here._

Again, there was a niggling thought, one she’d been having even more trouble shoving to the back of her mind, what about Ruby? Where does she fit into this?

She ground down harder on Gold, determined to distract herself, and faintly heard him sputtering away. One day maybe she’d think about that, but it absolutely would not be today thank you very much.

She increased her pace a little,

Like, yeah Ruby is chill to hang out with and like, she’d totally bang her, but she’d banged most people in this shit little town anyway so like, so what?

Another pace increase,

“S-slow down a little dearie, I’m not as young as I used to be.” Her head snapped down to Gold, wheezing away underneath her. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead crooning out a ‘sorry babe, getting carried away with myself there’, and slowing down.

Ruby would be like totally clingy anyway. Not that she’d shown it so far, or at all, but like she would be. And she’d probably never leave, and tidy up everything - it’d totally be clean all the time. Kind of homey though, probably, nice cozy nights fucking in front of the telly.

Lacey realised a fraction of a second too late that she’d forgotten to moan, about the same time that she realised that she’d had a dreamy smile on her face. She stilled, her eyes widened;

“Oh sh-“ She clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes still wide, forgetting about Gold completely until she felt him touch her arm,

“Let me hear you dearie, it’s alright.”

She shook her head and composed herself, finishing the job, it wasn’t until she lay down beside his panting body that she realised there were tears in her eyes. He wiped at her cheek, asking what was wrong, she forced out a chuckle and made herself kiss him on the mouth,

“Just a bit intense babe, don’t worry about it.”

He kissed her again, pride written all over his face, before asking if she would be staying the night.

She refused, as always, and spent her walk to the rabbit hole thinking about the mess she’d found herself wrapped up in.

She lit a fag, werewolves are simple compared to this bullshit.

* * * *

Sat at the bar, Lacey looked between the mostly empty glass in her hand and a lunar calendar she’d installed on her phone. The She drained the dregs from her glass, looked at the phone again, and made a decision.

According to the app, it was a full moon tomorrow night.

She sniffed, rubbing her hand across her face, making sure not to notice that it came back a little tear streaked.

She waved down the bartender, flashing some extra cleavage just in case he decided she was too drunk to be served.

If no one would tell her where Ruby went, she’d just have to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does there need to be a gore warning?? I guess it's not particularly gory? It's a lil bit violent vocabulary-wise I suppose. Be warned guys. Quite a lil' chapter this time, but important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love werewolves  
> I love them with my whole heart  
> I just  
> Love em'

Ruby shivered, sitting on the edge of her bed, before running to the bathroom to retch into the toilet bowl. She ran a hand through her hair, feeling it was slick with sweat. Not that this surprised her, of course, her skin felt like it was stretched over a furnace. Month after month, it never got any easier. she ended up curled into the fetal position, relishing the coolness of the tiles.

The silence was broken by an alarm, beeping its way through from the bedroom. Sluggishly, she picked herself up and headed towards the door, stopping to pick up her jacket with hands that felt like they were trying to shrug off their skin.

The full moon was rising.

*    *    *    *

Lacey stared at her reflection for a second before hugging her jacket closer to her and hurrying out the door. With the high collar and long black fabric she’d looked almost classy, she smirked at the thought, distracting herself from the feeling that what she was about to do was probably a whole new kind of stupid.

Not many people were so in need of a rush that they’d go off chasing after a werewolf on the full moon, she thought to herself, heels clacking on the sidewalk as she hurried to Ruby’s apartment. The scary thing, the really scary thing, was that it wasn’t even the danger that scared her. The _real_ danger, was that she might be crossing a line by doing this, going over to the side she couldn’t sweet talk her way back from. She tried to swallow it down, this was what she’d been looking forward to, the point of this little quest of hers, all her morbid curiosities were about to come to a head - she wasn’t supposed to _care_ about Ruby.

She huffed, she didn’t care about Ruby. Ruby was just a factor, a means to an end, part of the package that came with the next thrill.

Except, as she hid around the corner from the inn - watching the girl in question fumbling with her keys as she crossed the street - she knew that she just _wasn’t._ Everything she’d convinced herself was a lie, and somewhere in this mess she’d started to actually give a shit. Which was _so_ not part of the plan.

She swallowed it down, and followed after Ruby at a distance - hoping she was too preoccupied to sense her coming.

*    *    *    *

By the time they’d reached the outskirts of town Lacey found herself almost short of breath. She’d made extra sure that she was far enough behind Ruby, but it hadn’t been as much of a challenge as she’d been anticipating. She’d half assumed that, super-nose and all, Ruby would smell her coming a mile away. In fact, she was almost insulted that she didn’t. Almost made her regret missing out the perfume that night, as if that alone would get her by undetected.

No, Ruby seemed preoccupied. Distracted. Lacey paused for a second, letting herself fall a little bit more behind, and cocked her head, strange. I wonder what’s got her all up in knots. She shook her head and resumed moving. Nope, _so_ not thinking about that.

A few streets and a dusty old road later she rounded a corner with a gasp. There, built into the side of an old cement shed, was a bulky cage, complete with chains and heavy bars at the gate. It looked, she thought, a bit excessive. Over the top. Especially when looming over the shaking figure of one Ruby Lucas.

Lacey snorted at the image and Ruby turned, red-eyed, and Lacey realised it was anger that was making her shake.

“You shouldn’t have followed me.”

Crossing her arms, Lacey squared up, “You shouldn’t have told me not to.”

“I knew you were there, you know, since halfway through town.”

“Well if you really minded me being here so much surely you’d have stopped me.”

“I was running late, it was too close, I couldn’t stop. I’m stopping you now. Please Lacey, please just go home. This is too- I’m too dangerous.”

“I like dangerous.”

Ruby’s expression turned pained, “You don’t know dangerous, not like this.”

Lacey looked at her then, really looked at her. She liked her like this, she thought, feral and wild. Like some sort of brutal queen. All she needed was leathers and a cigarette and she’d be the perfect wet dream.

But then she’d started pleading, and her voice had cracked, and the sound had jarred in her ears. It cracked the illusion and suddenly all Lacey could see was how loose she looked, wild-eyed, afraid.

The power was there, rippling just under the surface, it made her look bigger, her hair look fuller, her eyes had this yellow ring and Lacey knew in her bones that Ruby could feel safe like this. Ruby _should_ feel safe like this. In that moment she could see it - the cocky playful Ruby she’d come to know, the one that was the most fun she’d been around in _years_. She would ace this, she wouldn’t lose control because she knew - she always knew - that she had all the control. You never doubted that with Ruby, she’d just wink and give one of those wolf grins and you’d know. But this - this jittery scared little girl? This wasn’t her.

In that moment Lacey knew that she was right. About coming here, about everything. She needed to do this, not just to satisfy whatever morbid wonderings she had, but to stop her friend from being a mopey cunt. Enough is enough.

*    *    *    *

Something in the way Ruby was looking at her made a shiver run down her spine. It was the anger, she was sure of it. Well, not the anger itself, but the rawness of it, the way she could almost sense the wolf pressing for her to give in. She smiled, bringing a cigarette to her lips and lighting it.

“Lacey.”

Ruby’s voice was low; almost a growl, definitely a warning,

“You should go.”

She ran a hand through her hair, Lacy suppressed a smirk at the nervous tick, a sign the other girl wasn’t quite ready to give in.

“Oh no Lucas I am going nowhere, show’s not over yet.” She took another drag of her cigarette.

Ruby growled, closing the space between them in two long strides, backing Lacey up against the wall with a gasp. Her breathing was coming in pants now.

“Leave _now_.” She slammed her hand against the wall beside Lacey’s head, watching the way her pupils dilated, turning bright blue eyes almost black. Inside her, the wolf howled, pressing her forward.

Her body was pressed fully against the other girl’s, she could feel her breath on her face, taste the anticipation there.

Lacey straightened her back, pushing up against Ruby’s body, staring down the wolf,

“I’m not scared of you.”

Ruby growled, grabbing her cigarette and crushing the embers into ash in her fist “You should be,” She opened her fist, showing the already healing wounds. “You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

Ruby’s once green eyes were shining yellow, her canines elongated, her nails sharpening into claws. Lacey’s breath hitched, she ran her hands up Ruby’s sides.

“Show me.” She goaded, “Show me what you’re capable of.” Pressing herself impossibly closer to the other girl, digging her nails into her sides.

The motion, or perhaps the words, seemed to snap something in Ruby and she stumbled back, looking for an instant like nothing more than a scared girl, green eyes pleading, showing the losing side in a battle for control.

She stumbled further back, scrabbling to get inside the cage, to fasten the chains around her wrists. Lacy pushed forward, slamming the door shut with a wicked smirk, a quip about the chains on the tip of her tongue, when Ruby looked up at her, sheer desperation in her yellowing eyes.

“Lacey… Please…”

 In that moment, the moon shone down on them, bright and full. She watched with a mix of twisted horror and anticipation as ruby wrenched over with a sickening crack, a long line of drool connecting her teeth to the floor. The teeth themselves were elongated, wicked looking fangs protruding out of her open mouth. Her breathing was coming in short laboured pants as she waited, hunched, for the next bone to break, a low drone of a growl coming from somewhere in the back of her throat.

Yellow eyes stared up at Lacey and she found herself drawn closer to the Ruby-Beast hybrid, adrenaline coiling in her stomach as she pressed herself against the bars. Ruby let out a snarl.

“Beautiful…” She murmured, mesmerised by each pop and crack. It wasn’t sexual, not anymore, it wasn’t even human, but there was something compelling about the change, in the raw energy of each agonised howl, and Lacey found she couldn’t look away even if she’d wanted to.

Ruby - the Ruby she knew - was bursting at the seams, skin stretching and popping under the pressure of a form that no longer fit.

As the creature that was somewhere between Ruby and the Beast opened its gaping maw, the last of the resemblance to Ruby was stripped away. A great tongue lolled out, tasting the air, before the Beast threw its head back in a bone-chilling howl. Lacy drew in a sharp breath, her heart was thrumming as the adrenaline coursed through her system, all the while fighting her instinct to turn and run. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ running through her head, telling her she’d gone in too deep this time. She swallowed it down, biting back her instincts, and focused on the adrenaline. Her eyes were still wide, watching the last few sickening cracks with eager anticipation, and then - after what seemed like hours and seconds all at once - the transformation was over, and she was faced with a hulking black wolf, one with those striking yellow eyes.

She stumbled back as it flung itself against the bars, wrenching another gasp from her throat, but then she paused, shaking her head as she lit another cigarette, hiding the tremble in her hands. She cleared her throat,

“Great show, Rubes. You’re quite the animal…”

The wolf watched her as she walked away, each sway of her hips instilling further desire in it - to maul, bite, scratch. Take, want, have. Idly, Lacey wondered if Ruby felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ! Your comments give me sustenance. But yeah, werewolves. woo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the porn has arrived

Lacey spent most of the next day in a daze, she’d contemplated heading to the diner to check on Ruby, but she figured that could almost pass for affection and that would lead nowhere good. Plus, she was more than willing to bet that all that popping and cracking and breaking bones left you feeling not so fresh come morning - the poor girl was probably out cold.

Memory from last night flickered in her mind, _Ruby, all teeth and claws and yellow eyes - breath hot against her cheek, voice a low growl._

She smirked, that was one she’d certainly be holding onto.

With a stretch and a groan, she looked around the apartment, contemplating tackling the mound of dishes in the sink, the empty bottles littered around the place, hell - even opening the blinds would probably be an improvement. Perhaps one for another day. Instead, she put a CD on and started to go about making some sort of breakfast, afternoon be damned. As a rule, she tended not to cook, but fuck getting dressed today - watching someone go through an intense bodily transformation really took it out of you, apparently.

And so, there she was, standing looking through the fridge in an oversized tshirt and what probably constituted as a thong, side eyeing a half empty bottle of wine, when she was interrupted from her thoughts by a series of heavy thumps at the door.

Sighing, she made to turn off the CD player but only got halfway there before another series of thumps sounded - this time a proper hinge rattling assault. Frowning, she called out saying she’d be right there before slyly grabbing a kitchen knife and heading towards the door.

Opening it, knife at the ready, she was almost caught off guard by a dishevelled and tired looking Ruby Lucas, she got halfway through making a remark about her looking worse for wear when the smirk was basically choked right off her face. Ruby stormed in, the knife clattering to the floor as Lacey found herself shoved against the wall, a hand round her throat. Once more, Ruby’s eyes were shining yellow. For a moment raw terror flashed over Lacey's face before she composed herself, smiling weakly,

“I knew you liked it rough.”

Ruby squeezed for a second, before green shone through her eyes and she seemed to fall back again, leaving Lacey to stagger forward, rubbing at her tender throat.

Pain and anger showed in Ruby’s tired eyes as she looked at her from across the room, running a hand through her hair.

“You shouldn’t have stayed last night, do you have any idea what could’ve happened? Do you not realise what the consequences could’ve been?” She practically shouted,

“Oh yeah, something really bad could’ve happened - like being choked to death by a fucking batshit werewolf” Lacey spat back, still gingerly fingering her throat.

Ruby crossed the room, once again closing the distance between them.

“You. Could. Have. Died.” Each word was accompanied by a jab to the chest, driving Lacey further back against the wall.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, “Oh please, you wouldn’t kill me, you don’t have it in you.”

At this, Ruby grabbed the front of her shirt, eyes back to vibrant yellow, she pulled Lacey forward until they were nose to nose, her voice low and threatening.

“ _Of course_ I have it in me.”

Lacey’s breath was coming in short gasps now, she was almost being lifted off the floor by the front of her shirt.

“It’s what I’m _made_ for.”

_There it is,_ mouth twisting into a devilish grin, Lacey leaned forward,

“Go ahead and try, I know you won’t.”

By now Ruby was practically pinning her against the wall, their mouths inches apart, Lacey itched to reach out and touch, wrap her legs around Ruby and beg her to fuck her. She wouldn’t though, begging wasn’t her style. Instead, she reached up and peeled the other girl’s hands from her shirt collar, lowering herself to the ground, she stepped forward, giving Ruby a good hard shove.

“I’m still not scared of you, _Rubes._ ”

She bit out the nickname, goading her, challenging her, and before she knew what was happening she felt arms around her waist, pulling her forward, lips at her ear letting out a low growl.

“ _Don’t_ call me that.”

And then they were kissing, rough and aggressive. Tongues darting across lips, teeth nipping, biting, Lacey was sure she could taste blood and she was loving it. She let out a low moan as Ruby’s lips moved to her neck, she knew in some part of her mind that she should protest - was sure they’d leave bruises, but it felt too good to care so instead she tangled her hand in long dark hair and urged her on, letting out a hiss at a particularly hard bite.

Ruby pulled back for a second, a flicker of uncertainty crossing her features;

“Are you sure you want this?” The words came out laboured, rough. Her eyes kept flickering between green and yellow - she was clearly having trouble staying in control.

Lacey grabbed her face with her hands and pulled her into a bruising kiss,

“I don’t need you to be a gentlewoman about this Lucas, just fuck me.” Pressing herself impossibly closer, she ran her tongue along the conch of Ruby’s ear,

“I want this. _I want you_.”

A growl erupted as ruby started to tug on the hem of her tshirt,

_“Off.”_

Before Lacey could oblige, however, she felt the fabric tearing, lean muscles ripping it open, lips making their way down her chest. She grabbed Ruby by the cheeks, forcing her head up,

“I didn’t buy this shirt just for you to rip it Lucas.”

She kissed ruby, taking her lip between her teeth and biting down. Ruby moaned.

“Taking.”

She kissed Lacey again

“Far.”

Moved her mouth back to her neck

“Too.”

Lacey stifled a full blown whine as Ruby bit on her earlobe

“Long.”

At this point, Ruby moved her leg in between Lacey’s thighs and ground into her and the back of her head hit the wall. Fuck the shirt, Ruby could shred her entire wardrobe for all she cared just as long as she didn’t move that fucking leg. Lacey started to move against her, letting out a low guttural _‘fuck.’_ at the contact,

And then it was gone.

Lacey whined, she could literally feel herself soaking the inside of her thighs. She _needed_ this. She looked at Ruby, panting above her, and started to move her hand inside her underwear, cocky smirk contorting into a moan as she began to fuck herself.

Ruby stepped impossibly closer, and feeling her body pressed against her, grinding, moaning, Lacey was so close. She ground the palm of her hand into her clit as her fingers moved in and out. Her breathing was coming in short laboured pants and she could _feel_ Ruby’s eyes on her, raking over her body, watching her.

Suddenly, she felt herself being turned around, a gasp left her mouth as her front pressed against the cool wall, Ruby’s body pressed against her back. She felt a hand curl round her waist, roughly pushing her underwear down, and then it was between her legs, urging them apart. Instinctively she reached up, finding Ruby’s head behind her and tangling her hand in her hair.

Fingers were lightly ghosting over where she needed them, she bucked her hips, trying desperately to initiate the contact that would surely send her over the edge,

“You’re such a fucking tease.” She gasped out, raking her nails over Ruby’s scalp. The other girl growled, Pressing down on Lacey’s clit.

“Fuck me.” She pleaded, urging her hips upwards into Ruby’s hand,

_“Just. Fuck. Me.”_

There was a pause, a moment where Ruby’s hand stilled completely, but then - without warning - Lacey felt her everywhere. Ruby slid long fingers inside her, rhythmically thrusting, her thumb rubbing circles over her clit. Lacey’s legs felt like jelly. She was so close now. She let out a low moan.

She could feel Ruby unbuttoning her pants behind her, feel her slipping her other hand into her own underwear. She felt herself being pushed harder against the wall, Ruby’s moans joining her own.

“More.” Lacey choked out. “God, more, please.” She was so close now.

She couldn’t focus on anything other than the pressure on her back, the way Ruby’s hips were grinding on her ass, her moans, _their_ moans, and then Ruby slipped another finger in and her back arched and just-

“Oh my-“ She was seeing stars. Like, she could’ve sworn she blacked out for a minute there, sweaty and writhing in her torn shirt, mumbling variations of “Fuck, _Ruby._ ” As she came.

She felt the other girl still behind her, heard the way her moans broke, felt the tension leave her a whimpering mess. And she turned, slick with sweat and foggy-minded, gave her a lingering kiss, and led her to bed.

*   *    *    *

The next morning, Lacey awoke to the smell of bacon, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she grabbed an old tshirt and blindly followed her nose before she realised what she was doing. She stopped abruptly as she reached the kitchen, taking in the scene before her. Ruby was standing at the stove, humming lightly while tending to a sizzling pan.

“What the fuck is this?” Lacey broke the silence, and Ruby turned round in surprise, before rolling her eyes and proffering the pan,

“I made bacon.”

“I can see that, the question is why”

“It’s apology bacon, think of it as a peace offering.”

“Peace offering?”

Ruby gestured guiltily towards the trashed living room, “Peace offering.”

Lacey raised her eyebrows, “I’m still trying to work out why you’re here, I mean, does it seem normal to you to stick around the morning after hate sex to, what, make breakfast? Have a little clean up?”

Ruby flicked off the stove, running a hand through her hair, “I think it stopped being hate sex somewhere around round three.”

Lacey scoffed, trying to distract from her reddening cheeks, “So we’re, what, married now? Just because I don’t hate you isn’t cause to get all domesticated.”

“Jesus Christ Lacey, I was just trying to be nice! God, it’s not like I’m a stranger to casual sex, I’ve ‘fucked my way through Storybrooke’, don’t you remember? Get your head out of your ass.”

Lacey groaned, running a hand over her face in frustration, “Get my head out of my ass?! I’m not the one who’s just- just going around, assuming!”

“Assuming what? That you’d appreciate my company? Well I’m sorry for basing things on experience there because you’re normally the one chasing after it, or is it only appropriate when _you_ say so?”

“God I cannot believe this, I should’ve known you’d be a _bitch_ about this - it’s in your nature. Wasn’t it a full moon last night?”

Ruby’s stare was ice cold. “It was, I went for a run, and I came back.”

Lacey looked up at her, questioning, “You came back?”

Ruby shook her head, grabbing her coat, “I should’ve known not to bother.”

When the door slammed Lacey let out another frustrated groan, in a bout of anger she grabbed the pan from the stove, emptying the abandoned bacon into the trash before throwing the pan down into the sink with a clang.

She stood for a second, bracing herself on the counter, before the tears began to fall. Wiping a hand across her nose she winced at the twinge that ran down her back - a reminder of the night before - and began cursing herself all over again.

Her head shot up.

_“I went for a run, and I came back.”_

A run. She went for a _run._

_Fuck, I need to find Ruby._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit have never written a sex scene in my life but what I do have is a high sex drive and a very active imagination so I hope it worked out ok


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey tries to find Ruby and runs into the whole of Storybrooke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter ! Sorry this has taken so long I've been a busy gal. But, still, it's all written now, so you'll get the end of it soon

Hurrying down the street, a very preoccupied Lacey was grappling with her purse, trying to shove her phone in. She was brought to an abrupt stop by a figure stepping out of an alleyway.

“Fuck, Gold, you scared the shit out of me.” She put a hand to her chest, getting her breathing back under control, “Don’t do that.”

He just continued to fix her with a cold stare. She frowned, looking past him distractedly,

“What? Look, I’ll come by later okay now isn’t a good-“

“I know what you’ve been up to, behind my back.”

Lacey bristled, a stab of fear shooting up her fine. She tried to brush it off, 

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“Don’t play dumb with me dearie, I know what you’ve been doing with Miss Lucas.” 

He looked down, a coldness she was unused to still written across his features. Odd, she thought, A few weeks ago I probably would’ve liked it. 

He continued,

“Don’t be fooled… Lacey.” He grimaced at the name, “There’s more to her than meets the eye…”

She scoffed, “Oh please, you’re just jealous that I’m attracted to her kind of danger over yours.”

His head snapped up, “And what would you know about it, dearie?”

She stepped forward, “What would I know about it? I’ve seen it.”

As soon as she said it she knew she’d made a mistake, his face contorted into a twisted grimace,  
“You’ve seen it? That bastard wolf, she let you near her, full aware of the danger it put you in.”  
He muttered, seemingly in an angry trance, 

She tried to interrupt but he payed her no notice, and ended up disappearing in a cloud of smoke with a hissed “This will be seen to.”

Lacey squeezed her eyes shut, her mouth forming a grimace of its own, oh Fuck.

* * * *

“You’re in a foul mood today girl, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

Ruby looked up at Granny from her perch at the counter, where she was leaning her head on her arms and trying her very hardest to not exist. It was like a hangover, but worse.

She huffed, “I’m fine, Granny.”

Granny just gave her a look,

Ruby rolled her eyes, “I went for a run last night.”

“A run?!” Granny’s eyes were wide, she threw the washcloth she was holding down onto the counter and moved to put an arm around Ruby. “Christ on a cracker it’s about time my girl, you’ve always known you could control that damn beast.”

“Yeah, well.” Ruby sighed, turning to face Granny, “It was amazing.” She smiled, “I can remember it so clearly, and it was just like back in the enchanted forest - I was in complete control!” She hesitated for a second before a frown once again appeared on her face and she resumed her slump on the counter. 

Granny raised an eyebrow, “So what’s the issue?”

Ruby just buried her head further in her arms.

Granny sniffed, moved her head closer, and then sniffed again. She raised her eyebrows, and then turned back to the kitchen,

“Oh. Well, I can’t say I’m surprised…”

“We had a fight, I don’t wanna talk about it.” She said, the words came out muffled.

Granny just continued into the kitchen, a few seconds later she poked her head back round and said to Ruby,

“That girl may be trouble, but think about this; would you have even tried controlling the wolf if she hadn’t bullied her way into your life?”

* * * *

The night before, 10:15pm

Ruby woke with a start, she could feel the tautness and itching of her skin that signalled that the wolf was coming. She didn’t feel sick this time, though, or afraid. It was surreal, she felt so calm. Must be like 6pm, she thought, maybe 7? She looked over at Lacey, oddly peaceful in sleep, before glancing at the clock. She let out a gasp, slapping her hand over her mouth in an attempt not to wake the girl next to her. She was gripped by panic, stumbling out of the bed and across the room to the door, she could feel the wolf rearing its head, about to appear.   
She thought about the day she’d had with Lacey, she thought about everything Lacey had ever said, she thought about the enchanted forest.

She snapped her head up, 

No.

She felt the panic recede once she recognised it for what it was. Her skin was still crawling all over, but it didn’t feel urgent, it didn’t feel unstoppable, it just felt like this insurmountable energy, this need to get out and run. 

She stood on shaky legs and crossed the room until she was back standing beside Lacey’s sleeping form, she’d somehow managed to sleep her way through the whole ordeal. She looked so peaceful, Ruby thought, so much like Belle. 

A tremor wracked its way through Ruby’s body and she knew it was time to go.

Fifteen minutes later, she found herself staring at the cage. For a minute she contemplated the bars and the heavy chains, before steeling herself. 

Not tonight, she thought to herself. She could feel it in her bones, tonight would be different, she knew what was going on. 

Tonight, she was going to run.

* * *

Lacey tried to shake off her encounter with Gold as she hurried once more towards the diner, but that stab of fear still lingered at the base of her spine. She really needed to find Ruby. She brought out her phone to send another text, and ended up in a head on collision with one Emma Swan. 

“Jeez, where’s the fire?” 

Lacey looked up, Emma was brushing off her jacket, and Lacey realised she must’ve ran into her pretty hard. She looked down at her phone, offering not so much as a raised eyebrow in reply.

Emma sighed, “Alright. Well, I’ve been meaning to talk to you actually-“

Lacey, groaned, tapping impatiently on her phone screen,

“Sorry but I really do not have time for this.” She turned, meaning to start off walking again.

“Hey, wait!” Emma followed, overtaking her and stopping her in her path. She let out a breath, steeling her gaze. “This is important.”

This made Lacey pause. She’d never seen the sheriff looking this serious before. She glanced once more in the direction of the diner before giving in.

“Okay fine, you have two minutes.”

“I don’t know if I like what’s going on with you and Ruby.”

Lacey opened her mouth to speak but Emma raised a hand, stopping her.

“Just wait.” She ran her hand through her hair. “She seems happy. I mean, she is happy. These past few months she’s been happier than I’ve seen her in a long time. But I know your type, and I just don’t get what you’re getting out of this?”

Lacey’s brow furrowed, she made to speak again and once more Emma raised a hand,

“I’m not finished yet. I just- I have this feeling that you’re going to hurt her, and she’s my best friend, I’m going to do whatever I can to stop that from happening.”

Emma relaxed her stance again, there was a moment of silence before Lacey gave her an expectant look, realisation dawned and Emma rolled her eyes,

“Go ahead.”

Lacey opened and closed her mouth a few times, she’d been so keen to interrupt but now she had the floor she was having to try to come out with the words. Finally, she huffed.

“Look, Swan, Emma, whatever. This stays between us, okay?”

Emma, looking apprehensive, nodded her head.

“I’m not good at this stuff, okay? I’m not used to this - fuck, I’m hardly used to this town. But I know Ruby, I really know Ruby. And I-

She paused,

“…I care about her. A lot. And right now,” She glanced in the direction of the diner again, “I am really not the one you have to worry about hurting her.”

At this, Emma looked puzzled, and opened her mouth to reply when a shout rang out through the street. 

Emma said “Gold.” At the same time Lacey muttered “Fuck.” Both exchanged a glance before running in the direction of the noise. 

* * *

Ruby manoeuvred her way out of the diner, a big black trash bag in each hand, grumbling internally about how many times she was going to have to wash her hands when she got back in. She dumped the rubbish, taking a moment to pause and dust off her hands, before turning to go back inside.

She stopped, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. The air tingled, as if a charge had been released, and an arcane scent filled the air.

Ruby stood for a moment, heightened senses trying to make sense of her surroundings. And then suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

“Hello dearie.” He said.

Her responding growl was cut off as a blinding pain shot through her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon apetit

Lacey jogged towards the crowd, confusion written across her face - she recognised Gold’s voice among the raised, _but where was Ruby?_

Reaching the edge, she still had no idea what was going on - cursing her short stature - she rolled her eyes as nobody moved out of her way and began to push through,

There was a strangled gasp, barely audible, and a hush came over the crowd. A strange worried feeling pulled in Lacey’s gut, she _knew_ that gasp, that voice,

“What the fuck is going on-“

She reached the front of the crowd and abruptly stopped, squinting at the scene before her.

Almost immediately, her face paled.

“Is that her…“

“Her heart.” She heard Emma beside her, her voice coming out low and broken,

She looked around, “Well why is no one _doing_ anything?” She said, frantic, “You’re all just standing here!”

She went to move towards them but felt a hand on her arm, holding her back,

“Don’t, if we move he’ll crush it.”

Anger coursed through Lacey, she felt sick to her stomach. She looked between Ruby, hunched and kneeling, and the crowd, this group of - she scoffed - _heroes,_ standing around doing jack shit. For the first time in a long time, she felt powerless.

She knew why he was doing this, Ruby was hers and he didn’t want the competition. She thought back to their earlier fight, this was her fault. No, this was _his_ fault. Nobody controls her, he knew that - he should’ve known that, if anything she’s the one controlling him. She thought on this for a second, and a spark flickered in her mind.

She was in the middle of weighing up her options when he started to squeeze.

“NO.”

A voice boomed out, loud and steady and sounding like pure fury. It took her a second to work out that it was hers.

His grip slackened, and Ruby caught herself, panting against the concrete.

“Belle?” He turned to her, before looking back down at Ruby. “I have to do this, I’ve no choice. She put you in danger.” He spat out, about to squeeze again,  
  
She crossed the distance between them quickly, putting herself between Ruby and Gold.

“I put _myself_ in danger,” She gave him a shove, pushing him away from her, “ _She_ didn’t even want me there.”

He just stared at her, eyes wide, looking almost frightened of her, “Be-“

She put up a hand, stopping him, “God, for the last time, my name is Lacey. I’m not her, I’m not your lost love.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know what kind of shit she let you pull but you don’t own me, I’m not your kept woman, and I’m not going to go along with all of this.” She gestured around her, to the crowd, to Ruby wheezing on the sidewalk. “I’m _not_ your _property._ ”

He looked lost for a second before his face contorted into an ugly mask of anger, “This isn’t who you are, not really! Don’t you see, this is all a sham, some twisted attempt at hurting me. I need you back, Belle, I need you to love me. And that’s why I have to do this.” He began to squeeze again, “I don’t need distractions like _her_ getting in the way.”

Lacey felt a bizarre sense of calm come over her, she stepped forward, into Gold’s personal space. Stepped forward again, their faces were barely an inch apart now. She watched as his eyes flickered down to her mouth, watched the anger leave his face. She was vaguely aware of Ruby’s cries of pain subsiding somewhere behind her. She smiled, cold and deadly.

“Don’t you know,” She moved to whisper in Gold’s ear, hoping he couldn’t hear the hummingbird beating of her her heart, couldn’t hear the terrified tremble in her voice, “I don’t _do_ love.” She smiled, “Now, I think you have something of mine.”

Before her bravado faded, she plucked Ruby’s heart from his hand and turned. Behind her, Gold’s face once again became shrouded in anger,

“You whore!” He spat at her heels.

She froze, turning in an instant and landing a swift right hook to his nose, earning a satisfying crack.

She looked down at the heart in her hand, felt it’s uneven beating, watched the small swirl of darkness curl around the edges, and all the panic she’d been repressing since she pushed through the crowd surfaced. She felt her hands start to shake. For the first time in a long time, she let herself feel afraid.

Dropping to her knees in front of Ruby, she looked wildly between her eyes and the heart she was clutching.

“What do I do? How do I put it back in?”

She watched as Ruby’s small smile turned into a wince and began to panic even more,

“Lacey” The other girl wheezed out,

“What? What is it?”

Ruby gave a pained look down at her hand. Apparently, in her panic, she’d started to squeeze.

“Fuck.” She loosened her grip so fast that she almost dropped the damned thing. Acutely aware of the fact that she was being watched by the majority of the population of Storybrooke, she looked into Ruby’s eyes, open and honest. She offered up the heart,

“Help me.”

At the command, Ruby gave a small smile, and brought her hands up to guide Lacey’s.

Lacey’s eyes widened as her heart pushed its way into her chest,

“Holy shit.” she murmured, before looking back up at Ruby. There was a moment of stillness between the two,

“Oh, fuck it.” She rolled her eyes, and practically launched herself at Ruby, throwing her arms around her neck and connecting their lips in a rough, passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Lacey leaned her forehead against Ruby’s, breathing heavily, hands still on each side of her face, a grin playing across her lips.

“Lacey-“

“Shut up.”

“Is that a- Are you… Crying?”

“ _Shut up._ ”

Half the town was watching by now, Lacey pulled away and let out a laugh of disbelief, wiping at her eyes.

“God, I just never thought I’d do that. Like, never in a million years.”

Ruby looked torn, she was on the verge of reaching out for Lacey, wanting to pull her in again, wrap her arms around her, but she wasn’t sure what the reaction would be - not with the audience, not after everything that’d just happened.

Lacey turned back towards her, all smudged make up and watery smiles. You could tell she was trying to keep a straight face but it just wasn’t working,

“Oh come here you big furry idiot.” She closed the space between them and kissed her again, long and lingering.

“Lets go _home._ ”

Ruby grinned, throwing an arm round Lacey’s shoulders and pulling her close as they walked back towards the Library, burying her face into her hair and trying not to laugh at the pathetic glares the she was attempting to shoot at the gaping residents of Storybrooke. Ruby caught eyes with Emma - standing next to a slightly misty-eyed looking Snow - who shot her a wink.

Later, when they were back at the apartment above the library, and Lacey was holding an ice pack against her swollen knuckles, Ruby turned to her, smirking,

“You know you just gave up your funding for me, right?”

Lacey made a face, “God, don’t remind me. Also, presumptuous much - there were several reasons Gold needed punched in the face.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, moving closer to the other woman, “Admit it, you totally like me.”

“You’re okay, I mean, if I _have_ to comment.”

“You totally have genuine mushy feelings for me.”

Lacey side eyed her, a hint of a smile playing on her lips, “don’t push it, Lucas.”

Ruby just smirked as Lacey let out a dramatic sigh, turning to her,

“I should’ve known really, I mean, I _am_ a dog person after all.” 

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta da, finished it. Might write an epilogue, maybe, who knows. Anyway, this has been a fun time i love my problematic asshole child Lacey
> 
> p.s. i love you all thank you for reading my nonsense


End file.
